


How He Takes His Tea

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Potions Master Harry Potter, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: When Harry sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. So, years after the battle, when he wants to befriend Draco Malfoy, not even Draco can stop him.





	How He Takes His Tea

[Requested on Tumblr  
"vikthebitch asked:  
Hello my love!! Can you do a drarry one shot with healer!Draco and potions master!Harry?? Thank you dear!!! Keep up the good work and remember your loved, beautiful, valid and I'm proud of you. 💜"]

Draco checked the list of potions that they needed as he entered his fireplace, preparing to floo. The piece of parchment was crumpled slightly, where he had been nervously clenching his fists all morning, and where the paper had been in his hands and had suffered because of it. St Mungo’s needed new potions weekly and they were delivered to the hospital every Tuesday, although most of the time, towards the end of the week, they would run out of several things are would send someone to go and get them. It usually ended up being Draco, much to his delight. 

“Draught of Peace, Skele-Gro, Hiccoughing Potion, Pepperup, Wolfsbane, Anti-Paralysis, Antidote to Common Poisons and Uncommon, Antidote to Veritaserum…” Draco read aloud to himself in a mumble, finishing up the list before he nodded his head and shoved the parchment into the pocket of his black trousers before he grabbed a handful of floopowder and clearly said, “12 Grimmauld Place” as he threw the powder down.

As soon as everything was clear, he saw the semi-familiar waiting room. Grimmauld Place was no longer the dreary house that it had once been but was now an office of sorts. Potter still lived in it but he also had it as an open office, where people could come to get any potions they needed. Apparently all of Snape’s nagging had paid off and Potter had found happiness in potion making. He still wanted to help people, so he said, but didn’t want to be the big hero that caught bad guys that everyone expected him to be. He seemed rather content with his life. 

Hearing the noise of the floo, Harry soon entered the waiting room, where Malfoy was still stood. “Hello, Draco.” Harry greeted happily as he saw the tall blonde, who smiled, still somewhat awkwardly back at him.

“Potter.” He said simply. They had formed some sort of odd friendship. They never saw each other outside of work hours and it was only when they needed to but Harry always greeted Draco as if they had been best friends for years, although Draco was reluctant to do the same and always kept him as distant as he could without causing trouble. “A new list for you today. It’s basically the usual stuff, give or take a few.” He shrugged, passing Potter the piece of parchment.

Harry took it from him, adjusting his glasses as he read it over. “You’re in luck, I have everything now. Oh, apart from the Skele-Gro but I’m just finishing it up now, won’t be long. You fancy a cuppa? You can just wait to get it, saves you from going back to the hospital and then having to come back here.” Harry said, already turning and leaving the room before Draco could politely refuse. The blonde let out a quiet sigh of irritation at Potter’s annoying need to befriend him but reluctantly followed him further into the house and up the stairs, into a lab setup.

“Kreacher!” Harry called and Draco flinched slightly as the ugliest and grumpiest house elf that he had ever seen appeared beside Harry, scowling up at him.

“You still haven’t gotten rid of that thing?” Draco asked, unable to help the disgust in his voice. As soon as their house elves had begun to age, they had gotten rid of them and replaced them. Clearly Potter refused to do the same. “He’s older than this bloody house is.”

“No, he’s not. I mean, he’s not exactly a spring chicken but he’s loyal and happy here.” Harry protested, smiling fondly at the grumpy house elf, who just glared back.

“Yeah, he seems absolutely bloody thrilled to be here.” Draco said dryly, although he was ignored by both Harry and the house elf.

“Two cups of tea, Kreacher. My usual and then a dash or milk with three and a half sugars for Draco.” He said, watching the house elf nod, bow and then disappear with a click of his fingers.

“How do you know how I take my tea?” Draco questioned with a frown. He had never had tea here before and people usually assumed that Draco was a coffee drinker, but he hated the stuff.

“Are we really going to pretend that I didn’t spend the whole of our sixth year watching you?” Harry questioned, raising a brow with a slight smirk as he moved around the room, checking the various different potions that were boiling. “I know that you have your tea with a dash of milk and three and a half sugars. I know that you love strawberries and even eat the stalk of them. That’s gross by the way, I hope you don’t anymore. I know that you put mayonnaise or gravy on basically everything and never eat a meal without some kind of sauce but never ketchup. I know that you like chocolate cake but won’t have it without cream and rarely eat the icing of it. Which is weird because you have so much sugar in your tea so clearly you’re a sweet tooth but you can’t handle a tiny bit of icing? It’s ju-“ Harry began to ramble but stopped himself when he saw Draco gaping at him and he looked down at his clothes self-consciously. “What? Is there something on my face or something?” He questioned curiously, bring a hand up to rub at his face. His worry only deepened as Draco still just continued to stare for a few moments before shaking his head.

“You really remembered all of that?” Draco question, voice quiet and hardly heard over the sounds of the potions bubbling. “That was like five years ago, Harry.”

The use of Harry’s first name didn’t go un-noticed by the potions master, who grinned widely at it. “Of course I did. They’re the weirdest eating habits I’ve ever seen.” He teased, his grin only widening further as he heard Draco chuckle softly. He didn’t think that he had ever heard the blonde laugh genuinely or so softly. He stopped chuckling after a few moments and his smile faded slightly, appearing lost in thought. Harry felt his own smile fade slightly and worried that he had said something wrong until Draco met his eyes again, looking determined.

“What are you doing Saturday night?” He questioned, appearing in a rush to get his words out before he could lose his nerve. “Date. I would to… Date you… To… Like to… Take you out… On a date…” He said awkwardly and Harry couldn’t help his grin at seeing the blonde so flustered. 

“I’d love to.” 

-

“Here’s your tea. A splash of milk and three and a half sugars.” Draco smiled slightly as he heard that familiar line. As usual, it was followed by a mutter of, “Bloody weirdo.” Causing him to laugh softly, reaching behind him and taking the tea from the rough and wrinkly hands that he loved so much.

“We’ve been married for almost 32 years, Harry, and have been together for almost 35 years and you still say that to me every time you bring me tea.” Draco murmured softly, grinning as his husband leaned over, his greying hair becoming into view before Draco felt lips on his cheek. 

“Don’t like it? Make your own damn tea.” Harry said simply, although Draco could hear the grin in his voice.

“If you weren’t making my tea every day then I would have no use for you.” Draco teased in response, tilting his head to look back at the handsome face, still no less handsome with age. If anything, Draco thought that he looked better and every day, he fell more in love with him, even after all of these years.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's one of my first oneshots so please be gentle! Feel free to comment and whatever else it is you do on here! (I am clueless, someone help.)
> 
> Requests are always open, follow me on Tumblr - my username on there is the same as on here.


End file.
